totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Trent, the Hot Chocolate Boy
A/N: This is a one-shot based off of the song Taylor the Latte Boy, and Taylor's response (It will be written in story form though). 'This is the link: '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WsFs8dCUePc Trent, the Hot Chocolate Boy I woke up thirsty at 6:55 ''Hmm ''I thought ''I could use some hot cocoa So I decided to go to Moonbucks. I pushed myself out of bed, put on my retainer, put my hair in it's side-ponytail and went off to get that hot, creamy, delicious drink. I walked in at my usual time: 7:12. Then... there he was! The hot cocoa boy. "Hi..." I said, then I noticed I was drooling a bit. I wiped it off "I'm Beth. Can I have some... hot cocoa... ha," "Sure," he said "I'm Trent," That one word... so hot. I started to drool again. I wiped it off, but it was no use. I was in love! "Heres your hot chocalate," he said. There was extra cream. "Thank you for the extra cream!" I said quietly. I took back the hot chocolate. I was to in awe to drink so I wrote a poem instead. Trent the hot chocolate boy. Bring me milk, and bring me joy Trent the hot choclate boy He's'' so hot, he's so hot, he's so hot.'' The next day at 7:11 I walked back into Moonbucks. "Hot cocoa... please!" I said nervously to Trent. "O.K," he said "Do you like music?" "Do you?" I asked "Yeah," "I like music..." I said. "Cool. I'm playing in the basement of an old house at eight tommorow," he told me and gave me the directions. I went there and loved it. I got there at 6:00 "Who are you?" said the only other person there "I'm in the band- I'm setting up," "I'm Trents girfriend!" I said. "Oh?" said the guy "um anyway I'm Geoff," I talked to the Geoff guy a bit until the show started. "TRENT!!" I screamed. Oh... my caffeinated Trent how I love him! Trents Response There was a girl named Beth... she liked to come to Moonbucks. I think she likes me... well she loves me. She's creepy to, everday at 7:11 she comes in drooling at me. While getting her cocoa she said to me one day "I'm Beth," I told her I was Trent, and gave her some extra cream, she began drooling. Wow I thought she must love cocoa I continued to do my job and give costumers their hot cocoa. Later I was cleaning Beth's table when I found her poem. Trent the hot chocolate boy. Bring me milk, and bring me joy Trent the hot choclate boy He's'' so hot, he's so hot, he's so hot.'' I was creeped out, but the problem was the next day I forgot and gave her all the directions to the place my band was playing. Before my band started playing at around 7:45 I saw Beth in the audience. "Dude," my band member Geoff grabbed my shoulder "You're girlfriend is weird. She got here at six!" "Girlfriend!" I yelled, I was so shocked I could've spit out my tongue if it wasn't attached to my throat. "Yep. It's what she told me," Geoff said in a sorry voice. I sighed. As I was performing I heard Beth scream my name. That was when I came up with my own poem. Beth the total nerd What's your problem you're absurd Beth the total nerd Please leave me please leave me alone. 'A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I'm actually not sure if it's a one-shot but I think it is... ' Category:One-Shots Category:Comedies